Valentines Confessions
by Mel6
Summary: **Final Chapter up** I know I’m getting in a little early, but I thought you’d appreciate a bunch of Harry/Draco sap.
1. If I could be anything...

I know I'm getting in a little early, but I thought you'd appreciate a bunch of Harry/Draco sap.

Valentines Confessions…

Almost two months.  That's how long it had been.  Fifty-one days if he were to say he had been counting every moment since it happened.  And tomorrow would be Valentines day, a special day for anyone that was in love.  And he was, possibly to the most unlikely person in the cosmos, at least where he was concerned anyway.  You see, he was in love with the most perfect individual in the world.

Rave black hair, arresting emerald eyes that you could loose your soul in.  A smile that lit up the darkest of hours and a heart big enough to wrap the whole world in.  A mid quick and sharp as the smartest of wizards and Muggles and the power of a great Wizard.

Yes, Wizard.

He Draco Malfoy was in love with a young man.  And not just any young man, the one and only Harry Potter.  If he stopped to think about it, which he often did, he thought how ludicrous that sounded.  How could anyone love their most bitter of enemies.  Someone once said there was a fine line between love and hate.  Smart guy, and he'd been right.  It was a very thin line.  Just a few terms before they had been at each other's throats, bitter enemies and fierce rivals.  And now they couldn't get enough of each other.

They sat beside each other in classes, which in the beginning had been hard to contrive a good excuse for.  It had been Harry's idea that he have a fight with Pansy Parkinson, whom he always sat next to, and ask to change seats.  Of course, in every class, the only spare seat was on the other side of Harry.  Convenient yes, but it had worked.  And while they refused to face each other as to people who were enemies were suppose to act, they were busy playing footsies under the table.

Draco had never been sorry that they should act as they had before, keep their relationship a secret for Harry's sake.  And so far only once it had almost come undone at the seams.  It was silly, now that Draco thought about it.  He'd been walking past Harry in the hallway, scowling at him whilst trying not to skip and give the game away.  And Harry had playfully stuck his tongue out at him.  Draco had reacted without thinking, and as they were suppose to be enemies it would have been the wrong thing to keep on walking.  So he got right up in Harry's face, ducking his head slightly so they were face to face.  And he said something that he could have regretted later.

"Did you want me to do something with that tongue of yours, Potter?"  He hadn't meant the words to come out so seductive, that had been the mistake on his part.  But it had been Harry's eyes that had been his undoing.  They widened like sauces and Draco could see precisely what Harry wanted to do with his tongue.  Sex wasn't new to either of them, and though they had only been together a few times, they had been passionate and something neither would forget in a hurry.

"I can tell you precisely what I would do with my tongue, Malfoy."  Yes, Harry was a notorious tease and the words were purred so deliciously that he almost kissed him right then and there in the middle of the crowded hallway.  Almost.

His hands had been reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt to tug the tease into a kiss he wouldn't forget when Ron slapped his hands away.

Thank god for Ron Weasley.  Oh, he got the tongue lashing he deserved, no pun intended, but the crisis had been adverted, and the look gone from Harry's eyes so he hadn't felt the need to jump Harry's bones in the middle of the Hallway for quite a few days.  However, the moment they had a spare moment alone after that, Draco had pushed Harry against the wall and made sure the raven haired boy remembered they were suppose to be keeping a low profile.  At least he thought he did, they had been kissing a lot too, so he tended to forget what he was suppose to say.

Harry had that all consuming effect on him, he wondered how no one else noticed it.  He forgot almost everything now a days, even though his scores were good.  In fact, they were excellent.  Once Draco never wanted to draw attention to himself, now, quite by accident he was acing all his tests and assignments.  It was simply because being around Harry made him forget all else except trying to look like he hated him.  It was getting harder every day, especially now the students had returned from their holidays.  He was sure that the teachers had picked up on it, or at least Snape, who was remarkably sharp eyed for someone who was suppose to be only a potions teacher.  Him and Dumbledore, he doubted nothing went on in this school without the Headmaster knowing it.  But at least neither had said anything, aside from subtle hints at times.

And he wouldn't put it past Hermione Granger.  The Gryffindor Prefect noticed absolutely everything.  And of late she had been giving him sly looks, and Harry confessed she had been doing the same thing to him after Draco had mentioned it.  At least she hadn't said anything either, though she seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Maybe she would get her wish, Draco thought with a smile.  He had heard something this morning that put everything into perspective.  Tomorrow was St Valentines Day.  A day made for those in love, and why should he and Harry have to miss out on it?  He wanted their first Valentines Day to be memorable, not spent hiding behind the mask of enemies.

So, as they made their way down to breakfast, he wasn't surprised when Harry stepped out in front of him.  Harry must have been feeling the same way, excited about the next day, even though they had classes to attend to.  And he didn't have any idea what Draco was planning, though he would shortly.

"You're in my way Potter."

"You don't say Malfoy," Harry drawled, obviously trying to sound annoyed and not smiling.  He was failing miserably.

"Yes Potter, now move, I do want to eat sometime this centaury."

"You don't own the hallway," Ron hissed irritably, oblivious to the attention Harry was currently paying Draco.

"Neither do you Weasley," Draco said simply, "I just want to get to breakfast."  He nodded to the red-head, moving past them.  "Hermione," he greeted Ron's girlfriend with a polite nodded.

"Well that was civil, wasn't it Harry?" Hermione teased knowingly, looking sly once more.  Harry flushed and glared warningly at Hermione.

"Yeah, civil for a snake-" Ron started, only to have Harry unconsciously interrupt him.

"Dragon."

Ron stared at him as if he had grown a second head, "what?"

"His name means Dragon, Ron."  Harry finished lamely, the tips of his ears going a bright red suddenly.  Hermione hid her amusement well as Ron snorted.

"Whatever Harry, sometimes I worry about you, all this stuff you know about Malfoy is just a little unhealthy, you should get yourself a girlfriend or something."

"Or something," Hermione murmured in agreement, flashing another smile at Harry.  "Come on, we'll be late for breakfast."

Harry got a single letter with his breakfast as he was getting more and more often.  He was thankful when Hermione noticed and kept Ron busy.  She hadn't said anything about it to either of them, but Harry knew she knew they were together, and was grateful for her silent support.  Of course, she never got a chance to tell them out loud that she knew what was going on, they spent every spare moment they had together and alone.

He opened the letter with the elegant script that read his name across the front whilst Hedwig sat patiently on his shoulder.  In the last, almost, two months he had come to recognise Draco's writing, as had Hermione it seemed.  So he opened it quickly and read the first line.

'Wait till Dumbledore's announcement before you read any more.'

Harry looked up and across at the Slytherin's table in confusion, but Draco was refusing to look at him, talking to two second years that were hanging off his every word.  But it didn't matter, as right at that moment Dumbledore stood up, quietly commanding the children's attention to him.

"I'm sure some of you have realised that tomorrow is Valentines Day."  Harry blushed as Dumbledore looked right at him.  "And as such the staff and I have decided to throw a ball for the students who wish to attend tonight."  There was a moment's pause as a few girls from all the tables began to giggle madly.  When it quietened down Dumbledore continued.  "It is not a requirement for all students to attend," Dumbledore assured those who were looking distinctively nervous, "but if you do wish to, you must bring a date."

Dumbledore sat back down, smiling delightedly, and the students went back to eating and talking excitedly.

Harry went back to his letter.

'I heard two teachers talking about it yesterday, I thought we could go.  Together.  I didn't want to spend Valentines Day hiding what we are from everyone.  What do you want my Prince?'

Harry quickly wrote a reply.

"What about Harry?  Hey Harry?"  Ron said suddenly, commanding his attention.  "Did you want to go?  I'm sure I could convince Ginny to go with you."

"That's all right Ron, I'm sure Neville wants to go with her anyway."  The other boy smiled with relief after hearing Harry's confession.  He had been intending on asking her after he heard the announcement.  He smiled happily at Harry and gave him a thumbs up signal.  "Anyway, I've already got a date."

Hermione looked at him sharply, but Harry was tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and smiling.

"Who?" Ron asked, intrigued.

"It's a secret, you're going to have to wait till tonight," Harry told him as Hedwig flew from his shoulder and swooped over everyone's head.  Nobody noticed the bird drop the letter into Draco's lap as he flew off through the window. . .

TBC

So, what do you think so far, remember to Review


	2. I would be your tears...

Thanks to all those who reviewed, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Here's chapter two, I know it's only short, but it should tide you over.  Oh, and if you are enjoying this, the two stories that came before it are 'Christmas Gifts' and 'New years Surprises', they explain how Harry and Draco got together in the first place.

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter two.

Harry could barely contain his joy as they went from class to class.  He only had one today with Draco, for which he was more then a little grateful, and the class was potions.  Harry was sure Snape knew about them.  He was subtle about it, so subtle that you had to be paying attention and looking out for it to notice.  But Harry didn't get the feeling that Professor Snape didn't approve of it, in fact it was quite the opposite.  The tall teacher had caught them making out in back hallways a few times and had done nothing except say they should find somewhere else to kiss.

He hadn't even taken away any points.  Harry had found it strange until it dawned on him why Snape suddenly seemed to tolerate him.  He made Draco happy.  It startled him when he first thought about it, but it was true, he made Draco happy.  Draco had told him he made him feel loved and wanted for the first time in his whole life.  And Harry loved being the one to make him feel like that.

It was like coming home in Draco's arms.  There Harry could, for a few moments, forget the world around him and just be himself in Draco's hold.  It happened to rarely at the moment, but Draco had thought it would be best if his friends didn't find out straight away.  At least Hermione seemed fine with it, as it was quite obvious now that she too knew that the two boys were together.  He'd have to remember to ask her how she figured it out.

They were both uncharacteristically quiet during their classes and they buzzed around with nervous energy, awaiting tonight.  Within a few hours the whole school would know that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going out with each other.  But the opinions of a few select people bothered Harry.  Ron was one, and the grounds Keeper Hagrid was another.    But Ron was the main worry.  Harry knew Ron hated Draco with a passion, how would he react when Harry told him he was going out with the one person he hated?  Harry didn't want to think about that just yet.

"Harry?"

Hermione smiled at him, use to the fact that Harry kept spacing out when he thought about Draco.  "I have to go into Hogsmeade, to get some things for tonight, did you want to come?"

They had a free hour between now and dinner, so Harry was happy to go.  "What about Ron?"

"He and Seamus started playing a game of Wizard Chess in the common room, I don't like my chances of trying to drag Ron away, but I thought you'd might like to go."  She smiled suddenly, "you know, get something nice for that 'special someone' in your life."

"How did you know?" Harry asked softly, it had been the one thing that had been bugging him since he and Draco noticed that she knew.

"Not all of us a blind as the rest of the school Harry, you and Draco haven't exactly been subtle about your affections for each other," Harry flushed as Hermione continued.  "Besides, I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway last month.  It shocked the hell out of me at first, but then I thought about it, and watched the two of you together for a while and I guess I realised the two of you were happy and it really wasn't any of my business if you two were playing tonsil hockey in your spare time."  She smiled, "now come on, I've got some serious shopping to do."

"Wow Harry, nice robes!"  Seamus whistled as Harry came down into the common room later that evening.  Seamus was right of course.  He'd brought them on the spur of the moment while they'd been in Hogsmeade.  They fell around him in creases of crushed velvet, a dark emerald green that brought out the colour in his eyes.  He knew that Draco would love them, which was the main reason behind the buy.

Harry grinned at Seamus, pushing the glasses back up his eyes.  "Not coming Seamus?"

The other boy shook his head but grinned, "Parvati and I had a fight," Seamus said lightly, naming his long-standing girlfriend since fifth year.  "While you guys are out dancing I'll try and make up with her. I'll see you tomorrow for classes."

Ron joined them in the common room.  His robes were a lot more presentable then they had once been.  These were a deep red that Hermione had made for him for Christmas last year.  He looked excited about the upcoming night and automatically started grilling Harry, trying to get him to tell him who his date was.  Harry wisely kept his mouth shut, still saying that he'd find out soon enough.

Thankfully Hermione saved Harry as she came down the stairs from the girl's dorms.  Ron was completely taken by the vision that she was.  Her robes were a dark sapphire and her hair was pulled up off her face and into a delicate wrap.  Silken tendrils fell around her smiling face and she had glitter around her eyes.  She held a single white rose in one hand and a red one was pinned to the front of her robes.  She pinned it easily to Ron's, smiling at Harry as they linked arms.

"Ready?"

"Yes, lets go, my date's meeting me down in the dinning room," Harry returned the knowing smile with one of his own, leaving the common room and Seamus's cat calls behind them.

"Where is she?" Ron asked as soon as they entered the hall.  The hall was filled with red roses, the scent filling Harry's nostrils as he breathed it in deeply.  There were small red hearts floating through the air, landing in Harry's hair when he stood still long enough.  The tables had all been pushed to the sides of the room, leaving room for dancing as soft music filtered through the air.  Some couples were already dancing.

"Not here yet," Harry murmured as he searched the room with his eyes.

"Do you have a date Potter?"

Harry hadn't even heard the potions master approach.  Snape looked down at him, amusement betrayed only in his eyes.  "They're not here yet sir," Harry said respectively, trying not to laugh.

"It's not like your date to be late for anything Potter."

"Only fashionably late I'm sure sir," Snape snorted, actually smiling at Harry.  Harry grinned in return.

"Very well, but if your date does not show up I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Snape nodded to the students and returned to the doorway.

Ron look a little hurt.  "Snape knows?  That's so not fair, come on Harry, tell me?"

Harry didn't get a chance to reply as two black clad arms wormed their way around his waist.  One hand had a white rose in it and Harry couldn't help but smile.  "Nice robes Potter," came the soft whisper that breathed through his hair.  Harry looked up and smiled.

Draco was looking down at him, a similar grin on his face.  "Happy Valentines Day, my Prince."  He slipped the rose onto Harry's robes easily.

The silence in the room was not surprising as now everyone in the room was staring at them.  Hermione was grinning happily and even Snape looked please.  Dumbledore and Hagrid exchanged a knowing glance while everyone else looked stunned and speechless.

"Happy Valentines day love," Harry whispered in return, kissing his lips softly.

There was a sudden yell of anger and both boys pulled out of each other's hold and faced Ron.  Ron looked so furious that Harry took a step back in surprise.  Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

That made Ron snap.

With a howl of fury the redhead launched himself straight at the blonde, fists flying, the first connecting squarely with Draco's chin…

Yep, short, I know, but be prepared for a heap of Angst next chapter.  Please review.


	3. To be born in your eyes...

Again it's short, I'm sorry.  And I won't be able to write any more till after New Years because I'm being a social animal ^_^  Anyway, I'm sorry for the heavy angst, trust me, I'm actually in tears, but then again, I'm an emotional wreak at the moment.  Enjoy

Part three…

Draco didn't deny the punch had hurt, in fact, it killed, the pain lanced up his chin and through to the rest of his body.  But that didn't hurt quite as much as the fact that he had known this was going to happen.  He had known that Ron was going to react in this way.  He knew that Ron was going to hit him, and he hadn't done anything about it.

Draco reared back, almost taking Harry with him.  Ron went after Draco again, throwing his body towards the blonde.

It was Harry that caught the flying fists of his best friend.  That wasn't an easy feat to accomplish, Ron was almost twice his size and in the angry rage he was in, he was quite strong.  Hermione had tears in her eyes as she tugged at Ron's arm.

"Ron?"  Harry called the boy's name, but was ignored as Ron let out another furious growl.

"RON WEASLEY!"

Professor McGonagall sounded just as mad as Ron, if not more so and it had an immediate effect on Ron.  His eyes widened like sauces as he realised he had been caught starting a fight with Draco in the middle of the Hall.  His profile and he relaxed into Hermione's hold, Harry letting go of him.  Ron closed his eyes, awaiting the telling off he was about to receive.

"It's alright Professor, Ron and I were just playing around."  Ron opened his eyes and stared at Draco.  McGonagall's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Draco smiled at her, and against her better judgement the professor trusted Draco's word.  "Ron didn't even touch me," Draco expanded, lying easily.  "Shall we dance Harry?"

At the question someone, Snape with all probability, started the music again.  Draco slipped one arm around Harry's waist and guided him quickly out onto the dance floor.  They fell into step quickly, and though the rest of the school seemed intrigued by the current events, they too started dancing.

Harry sighed, melting into Draco's more then welcome embrace.  Ron had almost gotten himself suspended, or worse, expelled.  Harry shuddered at the thought of his friend, he had never seen Ron's eyes quiet that furious before, even when Hermione had been dating Viktor Krum.  It was something he hadn't quite been ready for and of all things it hurt like nothing on Earth, knowing that the boy who was his best friend didn't except the other boy he loved.

It took him a few moments to realise that Draco's posture had not relaxed since they had got out on the dance floor.  Something was wrong with the blonde and Harry looked up into his blue eyes.  He hadn't seen them look this vacant since Draco's parents had kicked him out of home.  Harry could feel the sudden panic rise in him.  No, not now, not like this, please no-

Draco let out a shuddering breath.  "This isn't going to work Harry."

Nononononononononono…

"I can't ask your friends to except me when they obviously hate me Harry, and I won't be a tare in your friendships."  Draco smiled softly, finally looking down at him.  The brightness that had danced in there just a few moments ago, before Ron had attacked him, had dimmed.  "Before Christmas, Harry, the only thing I ever wished for was friends like yours.  They are so precious, I can't ask you to give up what you may never find again."

Harry could not speak.  He couldn't even breathe, it was like something had grabbed him by the throat and was choking him.  Harry had no doubt that this was what it felt like to die.

The soft touch to his cheek was so delicate it was as if Draco expected him to break.  "I'll never forget the time we've spent together Harry, I'm sorry."  His voice whispered and his lips brushed Harry's fleetingly.  And then he was gone, his touch with it and Harry was left swaying by himself on the floor.  He didn't hear the whispers start around him.

Draco had left him, Draco was gone.  He could feel the tears begin to fill in his eyes as he left the floor, almost follow Draco's footsteps.  No one tried to stop him as he headed for the door.  Not even these friends Draco had spoken of with such envy.

At the door, however, a hand reached out and held him still for a moment.  He looked up into the concerned eyes of Professor Snape.  Concern?  When had the professor ever cared for him, and why on earth now, of all times?  Didn't he hate him, as he had his father before him?  But something in his eyes now suggested that it had not been hate, jealousy maybe, but never hate.

"All will be well Potter," Snape told him softly.  Harry could not bring himself to believe his words, shaking his head, barely able to keep the tears that threatened withheld.  Snape lifted his hand, watching the boy pass.

Harry didn't remember any of the trip back to the common room, but suddenly he was in front of the fat lady, whispering the password and slipping through the passage way.  He went by Seamus and Parvati kissing on the couch without even noticing them there.

It was only when he got to the dorm he and the other sixth year boys shared did his legs collapse from beneath him.  His head fell into his hands and the tears flowed, great sobs shaking his already small body.  It was here, on the floor that Harry let the pain release until he fell into a fitful sleep, tears still falling from his closed eyelids and pooling on the floor beneath him…

Draco lay on his bed, staring into the blue eyes of Pouncer, his grey and white kitten and gift he had gotten from Harry for Christmas.  He had done the right thing, Harry's friends loved and deserved him, and all Draco had done was make the last five years of their lives a complete misery.  Under father's orders of course but that made little difference.  Harry needed them, not some orphan emotionally senseless boyfriend.

And if that was true why did he feel like he was about to cry…

Snape sat in his room, doing the one thing he swore himself and an old friend that he'd never do.  He was writing a letter, it wasn't the fact that he was writing a letter, but who it was too.  It was quick, to the point and he didn't sign it, making sure the reader wouldn't know who had sent the message.  It was thankfully gone before he had a chance to think over what he had done, which was good because if he thought about it, he would realise he was helping Potter when perhaps he shouldn't…

REVIEW!!!


	4. To live on your cheeks...

Yes, the next chapter ends it, but you'll have to wait till after New Years (I shouldn't have been writing this now anyway).  Thanks to all those who've reviewed, I love ya ^_^

Part four

Valentines Day, a day for love and romance.  Harry lay in bed, the curtains drawn around it.  He could hear the other boys getting up and getting ready for breakfast and then classes for the day.  The talked in hushed voices around him, obviously discussing the goings on of the party last night.  But Harry wasn't listening.

He didn't care, not now at any rate.  All he could think about was how much it hurt to know that Draco would not be surprising him with a hug before breakfast.  Or on his way to his classes today.  Or ever again.

Never again to see that sweet, playful smile that Draco only ever showed him.  Never again to feel so loved that it made him shiver right down to his toes as he thought on it.  Or feel it in a soft, tender kiss bestowed only on his lips.

The tears had run dry long ago, during the night.  Someone, he could never be sure who, had put him into bed after finding him sleeping on the floor.  At least someone had cared enough to do so without waking him.

"Harry?"  That was Neville calling him softly from the other side of the drawn curtain.  "Are you coming down to breakfast?"

Harry didn't say anything.  He wasn't about to go out there, see him so soon.  That was something he just couldn't handle.

"He's probably still asleep," Ron said, "come on Neville, his alarm will wake him up in time for classes."

He could hear Neville hesitate and then sigh.  "Coming."  The door closed behind them and left Harry to his rapidly degrading thoughts…

"Where's Harry?"  Hermione asked the second they got down into the dinning room.

"Sleeping.  And good morning to you too!" Ron answered.

Hermione looked towards the Gryffindor common room and the dorms beyond.  "Perhaps I should go and check on him."

"You can't go into the boys dorm," Ron told her, sounding a little outraged.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione agreed.  She had seen what these boys lived like on a daily bases, she didn't want to see how they slept like as well.

Ron gave her a grin and sat down at the table, the others having already seated themselves.  With the exception of the whispered voice the room was incredibly quite, strange for the children who were often quite noisy.  The main topic of conversation was Harry and Draco, though neither were there to participate in it.

"That was actually really cruel what you did last night Ron," Hermione scolded, "didn't you see how happy Harry looked with him, and now look what's happened, they've broken up because of what you did."

Ron shrugged, helping himself to the food on the table.  "It doesn't matter now, Harry can do so much better then that stupid git-"

"Who's a 'stupid git' Mr Weasley."  Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere, looming over Ron with a look of anger on his usually emotionless face.  When Ron didn't answer Snape pursed his lips, trying to contain his fury.  "Ten points from Gryffindor for bad mouthing another student.  Don't let me hear it again, Mr Weasley, or it'll be fifty points."  With that Snape stalked out of the dinning room.

"Who put a bee in his bonnet?"  Ron muttered grumpily.  Hermione rolled her eyes, huffing and turning away from Ron, intending on ignoring the red-headed boy for as long as possible…

Surprisingly both boys showed up for classes.  Not even the teachers had expected that, though they didn't say it out loud.  Everyone had expected Harry to stay in bed all day, moping the Slytherin's said, and they had expected the same from Draco.

But it seemed that neither saw any point staying in bed when they weren't sick.  Harry had Herbology first and the class went silent when he walked into the Greenhouse, Professor Sprout almost dropped the plant she was holding.  She caught herself in time and as Harry sat down she started the class.

The students were all shocked (except Hermione) at the developments since the night before.  The two biggest heartthrobs in the school were gay, and going out with each other.  Well were, until last night when Draco had broken it off.  It was obvious that it had crushed Harry, who sat through his classes staring at the parchment before him.  Even Professor McGonagall didn't have the heart to tell the boy to pay attention.

The only class where it was different was, of course, Potions.  Here Harry had to contend with two things.  Firstly Draco shared the class with him.  He had moved back to sitting next to Pansy and would not look at Harry, who spent the whole class staring at the back of his head

Second was the Potions Master, Professor Snape.  While all the other teachers were content to let Harry stare off into space, a little out of shock and compassion to the obviously heartbroken boy, Snape did not.  He even managed to seem harsher towards Harry then usual.  He asked him impossible questions, insulted him mercilessly and found everything and anything to criticise him about.  Soon Harry was paying no attention to Draco and was scowling daggers at Snape's turned back.  Snape, of course, was smiling to himself when Harry couldn't see and was doing his best to keep Harry's mind off Draco.

The question that must be asked at this point is why?  Why would Snape do nice things to Harry?  Well, not so nice but with good under tones.  Simply because he owed someone a fairly large favour, and it wasn't James Potter.  But that is another story entirely.

Ron, who apparently had no tact what so ever, talked to Harry as though nothing had happened between Harry and Draco.  It was like he didn't care that his best friend was dying right before his eyes…

It was mid afternoon and this stair well was empty as Harry climbed it.  There was no bounce or happiness in his step as he did so.  He was so incredibly upset that it hurt all over.  He had come to the conclusion that he quite simply couldn't live with out Draco.

Harry looked up and the said boy was coming down the stairs in the opposite direction.  He was reading a book and it looked like he was yet to notice Harry.  Harry's heart did a small flip and hope surged.  Perhaps it was all a mistake and Draco would laugh, throw his arms around him and give him a kiss.

But Draco was walking past him and the feelings of hope began to fade.

"Draco?"  He kept walking, ignoring Harry.  "Draco please."  There was desperation in his voice and tears in his eyes.

But Draco stopped, his body ridged.  "Don't make this any harder then it all ready is Harry," he whispered, his words strained.

"I don't care what they think, love, I don't care what they do, I just want to spend the rest of my life by your side."  His voice echoed back at him even as the tears began to fall, "I love you so much.  Please don't do this."

Draco sighed and looked back at Harry, there were tears in the blonde's eyes as well, making those blue depths shine bright.  "Would you have me be any less a person then I am?  I love you with all my heart and soul Harry, but I know what they mean to you, I've seen what you've been through together.  I can't ask that of them, and I couldn't ask it of you."  He smiled tiredly and then kept walking down the stairs, leaving Harry standing there.

It was only when he was gone that Harry whispered his reply.  "But I would ask it of everyone, and I would still have you here…"

Harry was sitting alone in a back corner somewhere.  Hiding from the rest of the world.  It was here he was found, tears unshed in his eyes, his black hair a mess and his hands shaking.  But it wasn't someone from the school who found him.  It was a big black dog.

The dog nuzzled Harry's hand, causing the boy to look at him with a start.  Harry began to cry, throwing his arms around the dog even as it became a human.

"Sirius…"


	5. To die on your lips...

And here it ends, two weeks of writing and this is what you get.  Does it end?  Of course not, I have an Easter story to write yet!  But the question is, did you enjoy it?  Remember to review!

_If I could be anything,_

_I would be your tears,_

_To be born in your eyes,_

_To live on your cheeks,_

_To die on your lips…_

Part five…

Sirius Black looked a lot better then he had since Harry had first met him in his third year, three years ago.  Though he had been cleared of the charges against him some time ago, Sirius had been forbidden from entering the school, as some shortsighted parents still believed him to be an agent of Lord Voldemort.  He still came to Harry however, in his Animagi form of a large black dog, as often as he could and whenever Harry was sad.

His hair was a charcoal black that went to his elbows in fine strands.  His eyes were likewise dark, but a deep blue in comparison to his godson's bright green.  His skin was dark and weathered while his figure was lean and muscular.  Sirius held the young man his arms until the crying eased.  When he stopped he lifted the glasses from his face, wiping the tears away for the distort Harry.

"My dear boy," Sirius whispered softly, looking down at him, "what has happened?"

And Harry told him, the words pouring from his lips as easy as the sobs had.  Sirius listened but didn't interrupt, his face unreadable.  Only when Harry had finished, fresh tears sliding down his face, did Sirius reach out again, touching the same cheek as he rid the boy of the staining tears.

"Did you know," Sirius whispered softly, "that before your father actually met your mother he was seeing someone else?"  Harry shook his head, sniffing softly.  "And that they had thought themselves in love as you do?"  Another shake.  "Did you know that someone was me?"

It still came as a shock even though Harry had been expecting it.  The look in Sirius's eyes was grave as he searched Harry's for some sign of anger or hurt at his confession.  Instead Harry asked, "What happened?"

"James met your mother," Sirius murmured with an ironic smile.  "O she was in Gryffindor, but we came back one summer and it was as James had only just seen her.  I could see the change in him immediately, and I didn't try to kid myself.  I saw it in her eyes too.  So I stepped back, we parted as friends and he and Lily began to go out.  It hurt Harry, it does a lot, but-"

"This isn't like this," Harry blurted suddenly.  "It's not like he's fallen in love with someone else.  He thinks he's helping me by going away, by living with the fact that Ron can't stand him because he's here with me.  That's not right Sirius, I love him so much."  Harry closed his eyes, remembering everything he loved about Draco and missing it dearly.  "I'll die without him, Sirius.  I can't live another moment with this pain."

Sirius suddenly grinned and gave Harry a quick hug.  "That's just what I wanted to hear.  Lets go and fight for him shall we?"

"Hey Ron?"  That was Neville's tired voice as he ran into the Gryffindor common room.  "Harry wants to see you."

Half a dozen heads lifted at the mention of Harry's name.  He'd been missing all afternoon and a few people had been worried at his disappearance.  Now the worries were laid to rest as Neville crossed the room to Ron.

Ron to looked up.  "Where is he?"  Neville spoke quietly so that no one else heard, and Ron sighed.  "Fine, I'll go, but if I don't get my Potions homework in on time it's his fault not mine."  Ron stood and packed up his things, putting them in the dorm room before leaving to find Harry…

Draco was sitting outside in the snow, staring at the sky when he felt a cold noes press against his neck.  It could have been Pouncer's if he hadn't known the kitten would be sleeping by the fire in the Slytherin Common room.  Also the noes was much too big to be Pouncer's.

Draco turned with a start, the depressing thoughts leaving his mind instantly as he looked up at the huge dog which stared down at him.  It blinked at him.

"What are you doing here Puppy?"  Draco murmured weakly, as it wasn't a puppy, but he was at a loss of what else to call it.  "You shouldn't be here."

He stood up and the dog nuzzled his hand for a moment before walking off into towards the school.  When Draco didn't follow immediately, the dog walked back, repeated the nuzzle and wandered off again.  It wants me to follow, Draco thought with an inward sigh.  He wasn't about to deny the creature that could probably eat him for breakfast that simple request and set out to follow it…

The dog led him to a room that Draco hadn't been to before.  It opened the door for him with one paw and Draco took the hint, entering the dim room.  It was a bedroom, a little dusty, but still serviceable.  And a door on the opposite side of the room opened at the same moment as he opened his.  And Ron came through.

The red head growled at the sight of Draco, Draco sighed, he didn't want to deal with this today, it was Valentines Day.  It didn't matter anyway, as Ron started to walk out the door he had entered anyway.

"Ron wait."

Draco realised he hadn't noticed the third person in the room till he spoke.  Draco cursed himself as the voice still sent a shiver up his spine.  Harry looked tired as he slipped his legs over the bed, staying seated as the black dog slipped beside him.

Ron turned towards Harry, "look, I thought it was all over between you and him, not that I care-"

"It is over," Draco looked sadly at Harry, "please Harry, don't do this."

 "There, straight from the horse's mouth."  Ron said tersely, "lets get back Harry-"

A growl made Ron stop as the dog then barked at him.  A few moments more and the dog became a human.  Draco recognised him as Sirius Black and opened his mouth to warn Harry away from him.  But the black haired man was looking at Ron.

"You'll be staying right where you are Ron Weasley, I do believe we have some things to discuss."

"It's alright Draco," Harry said almost soothingly, "Sirius is my godfather, he wouldn't do anything to hurt us."  Draco nodded, believing Harry as he always did.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest.  "Like what?  There's nothing to discuss."  Ron looked at Draco as if he wanted to be anywhere but in the room with him, "it's over between them."

"Only because Draco doesn't want you to get in the way of yours and Harry's friendship.  Why do you hate him so much?"

"He's a bastard," Ron said frankly, not quite caring that Draco was in the room, "he's done his best to make our school years a misery.  He's been nothing but a horrid prick since we arrived.  He's arrogant and selfish, and so stuck up.  So proud of his wizard family blood.  He got us in trouble so many times I cannot even begin to count.  He called Hermione a Mudblood."  Here Draco cringed slightly, remembering those things he often said.  "Always hiding behind his father-"

"Leave him out of this," Draco said suddenly and a little coolly.  Ron went to say something but Draco continued.  "Didn't you wonder why I didn't go home for Christmas, like I have every other year?  He kicked me out Ron and if I hadn't come here, I would be dead now."  The words hung in the air.  "Those who say no to Voldermort don't live for long without protection."

"Ron," came Harry's soft voice.  "I love him, even with his strange ideas that all my friends should except him."  Harry smiled at Draco and it took all Draco's power not to take the young man into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him.  "He has no friends like you and Hermione, so he thinks they should be the most important thing in the world to me.  And you are one of them.  But he is too."  Harry took a deep breath, steading his erratic breathing.  "I love him too much just to let him out of my life like that Ron.  I don't want you to be best friends, but couldn't you at least try."

Ron didn't look like he wanted to do anything such thing.

"I'm all he has Ron," Harry said softly.  "If you have a fight with Hermione you can come to me or go to your family.  Draco's all alone."

That seemed to get at Ron and the redhead looked at Draco.  Really looked, and for the first time in his life at Hogwarts he didn't see the arrogant Malfoy he had come to expect.  He saw a tired, lonely boy looking longingly at his best friend.  Ron sighed.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Ron said grumpily, causing Draco to look at him in surprise.  "And I'm not doing this for you, it's for Harry.  I can't stand him looking like a kicked puppy anymore."

If Draco had thought he could have gotten away with it without serious damage, he would have hugged Ron.  As it was he settled for taking Ron's hand firmly in his own.  "Does this mean I can call you Ronnie?"

"Not if you want to keep all your teeth," Ron told him icily.  "And I'm sorry for hitting you.  Well, not quite, I've been wanting to do that for a few years now.  But I will thank you for saving my hide."

"You're welcome, I think," Draco answered, letting go of his hand.  He looked to Sirius, inclining his head in thanks.  Sirius smiled.  He then looked to Harry.  There were tears in the raven-haired boys eyes but he was smiling.

"I thought for a while there that I'd lost you to your good self.  Slightly delusional, but good."

"So did I," Draco whispered in return, "sometimes I'm so incredibly stupid-"

His words were cut off as suddenly Harry threw himself at the blonde, sobbing softly.  Draco wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy, letting him cry into his robes as he rocked him gently back and forth.  He realised how close he'd come to losing the one thing remaining in his life and he too let the tears slip from his eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me again!"  Harry told him fiercely, kissing the blonde suddenly and hungrily.  Draco could feel the desperation in the kiss, and the passion surge through their locked lips.

They pulled back slightly and Draco smiled.  To Harry it was like the sun finally coming out on a rather dismal day.  "As if I ever would, I've missed you so much, and we were only parted for one day."  Harry giggled softly before Draco's lips attacked his again.

Ron gave a slightly disgusted snort whilst trying not to smile.  He and Sirius left the room.  "Getting a little too mushy for you too was it?"

Sirius nodded quietly.  "It hit a little to close to home as well," Sirius whispered.  He looked at Ron who had a confused look on his face and shook his head, smiling.  "Nothing for you to be worried about youngling.  You'd best get back, Hermione will worry."

Ron nodded, sighing.  "Thanks for your help."

Sirius shrugged, "I didn't do much, I just made sure you'd stay in one place long enough to work it out before Harry did something silly.  He does love Draco a lot."

"I know, I guess it took me a little while to see it.  He would have done something if you hadn't been here, wouldn't he?"

"More then likely, I'm glad you saw where you went wrong, a lesser wizard wouldn't have.  And next time you want to go into that room, I'd knock first if I were you.  Now go, I have to get home, I have a bed with my name on it."  And then Sirius returned to his dog shape and was gone off down the hallway.

Ron made his own way back to the homeroom where Hermione pounced on him as soon as he entered.

"Where have you been?  I've been worried sick!"  Hermione got a sound kiss as her answer and nothing more…

Harry lay comfortably in Draco's arms as they lay together in the bed.  He'd have to remember where this place was, it was just nice to lie here in Draco's arms, snuggling the blonde without fear of being found.  He laid one hand over his heart and looked into Draco's content blue eyes.  "Happy Valentines Love," he whispered softly.

Draco smiled, took the hand on his heart and kissed each finger.  "And Happy Valentines to you too my Prince.  May we have many more together."  Harry smiled and moved slightly, kissing Draco's lips one last time before the two boys slipped into a much earned sleep…


End file.
